(Remake)The Unbeatable Seal
by Forgotten Flash
Summary: Abandoned and forgotten by his family, Naruto soon found a case that contain information on a seal that could change the world. Smart Naruto and NarutoxOC maybe harem.


"Daddy look!" came the voice of a small girl of about 8. This was Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, the daughter of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Death. She was about 4 feet tall, had her mother's red hair, which reached up to her neck, and her mother's vibrant blue eyes. ( **She looks the same as the normal Naruko but she's 8 and doesn't have pigtails.)**

She was standing with her right hand outstretched and was smiling a widely as her mouth would allow her. On her hand was a small tornado spinning at the center of her palm. Her father then bent down in front of her, grinned, and then patted her on the head while saying "Good job honey. You're going to be the best kunoichi ever. You might even become better than your mother."

"I couldn't agree with you more Minato. She will make an amazing kunoichi." Mito's mother said while beaming at the young girl who then grinned and locked both of her parents in a tight hug, which they returned happily before they started to tickle Mito making her erupt into a fit of giggles.

If anyone was to stumble upon this scene, they would see a beautiful family moment between a mother, father and their daughter but if that person happened to look towards the tree opposite the family, they would see a boy who was around the age of 12 who had blonde hair.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he was the older brother of Mito. He was simply leaning sitting at the table outside looking over medical books that Tsunade gave him watching his family having a happy moment.

During a pause between Mito's giggles, she noticed her brother watching them and smirk at him. Naruto simply walked left the house heading to the hospital of Tsunade medical ninja classes.

You see 8 years ago, when the fearsome Kyuubi no Yoko had attacked, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze had found a way to seal the beast away into a human body or to be more specific, the body of an infant as for anyone older their chakra would already be fully formed so their body would reject the creatures chakra and would destroy them while releasing the beast.

There were only one infants born that night and much to Minato dismay, they were his daughter. After his wife tried to kill him for taking their child, the sealing had gone perfectly but when the Shinigami spoke, it said something that genuinely shocked Minato.

 **8 Years Ago**

 _Naruto was a four years old kid that most would consider a genius of the ninja arts that loved his home, Konoha, than anything more in his life._

 _Naruto was laying in the sofa playing sogi against the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto was a kid that had blond hair and yellow eyes, and he had a red t-shirt with a green Konoha logo in the front, brown shorts and ninja shoes._

 _Hiruzen was a 69 old man with brown hair and bear, with marks of age under his eyes of brown color, he had a cloth similar to the Hokage's one._

 _"Jiji, when are kaa-san and tou-san coming back they been gone for 6 hours." Asked Naruto with his eyes filled with terror at the ideas that his 4 years old head was giving him._

 _"Relax Naruto-kun, you're kaa-san is a strong woman I'm sure they are okay and your tou-san and my wives are with her." he responded the young child that was playing with him to calm his nerves._

 _"Yea, thanks Jiji I'm sur..."_

 _"Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaar" was heard in the distance making the young boy wined his eyes and the experienced ninja a look of pure shook._

 _"Naruto come here I have to take you to a safe place" he shouted, and without saying anything more he took the boy by his arm and ran out the house where he saw the nine tail standing over the village destroying everything in sight._

 _"Stay here for a second Naruto I will be back." The retired Hokage said jumping off to fight the tail beast out the village. Naruto stood there looking around see the village buildings falling one-by-one. Fear so took over him making him run away trying to find somewhere safe. He ran into an alley that connects to another street, turning him soon saw five people lying on the ground with blood coming out of them._

 _He ran up to one of them feeling his pulse feeling his pulse barely there he start yelling at the man, "HI old man wake up….come on hang in there!" The young boy said who start smiling seeing the man eyes opening up._

 _"K-K-Kid W-w-w-what are you doing here?" Said the old man who was spitting up blood with every words. Naruto begin to look over the old man body and saw a large glass stuck in his lower abs that seem to be in there deep._

 _It's too late for me kid you should get out of here before you end up like us."_

 _"NO! I won't leave someone dying in front of me." The dying man just laugh at that before pointing at his case he had beside him." I am a doctor I know when it's too late, see that case I want you to take that."_

 _The doctor now cough up a blob of blood that stuff up his throat."T-t-t-t-t-t-the c-o-de is perfection, you will know when it's time to open it." With that he dead laying in a puddle of his own blood that sank into Naruto pants._

 _That night Naruto understand what it felt like to be powerless._

 _ **10 miles away from Naruto**_

 _"Are you ready to die?" the Shinigami asked in its emotionless voice._

 _Minato had known that the price of summoning the Shinigami was your own life and he had been sure that when the moment came he would show no fear. But standing here with his children in his arms, he didn't want to die._

 _So he looked up at the Shinigami and shouted "Of course I'm not ready! I just had my second child and sealed a demon inside of one of them! I want to see them grow up! I want to see their mother again! So no I'm not ready to die!"_

 _The Shinigami simply stared at him with a blank face before saying "Fine."_

 _Minato was so dumbstruck that he could barely speak. When he composed himself, he managed to utter out the word "What!?"_

 _"The price of using this sealing is your life. So no matter what you will eventually die and I will get your soul. It may take years but I am patient and there are plenty of other souls that need to be collected." Said the Shinigami before it disappeared in a flash of purple light._

 _Minato just stared at the space where the Shinigami had been and said "What!?"_

 **Present Day**

After that fateful day, the village of Konoha saw Mito as a great hero that was stopping the Demon Fox from killing them all, while people seemed to forget that Naruto existed.

Their parents had decided to start training Mito a year ago so that she would be able to control the nine tails chakra but when Naruto asked if they could train him they would always say that they didn't have time because they had to train Mito.

Even though his parents wouldn't train him, that didn't mean that he was going to lie around and do nothing until the academy started. In fact he did quite the opposite, whenever Mito was training he would go into the family library and read everything about the could find about sealing, Taijutsu stances and basic chakra control exercises such as tree climbing and he had recently mastered water walking.

These three years alone he soon form a mother bond with Tsunade being the only figure. Being the only person giving him advice and lesson to help him grow. Growing up Naruto only learn Medical, sealing and Taijutsu learning the arts that matter the most in a fight. He arrived ten minutes early to Tsunade classes to get help on one of the techniques she taught them last week. Heading to her office he saw the door halfway open peaking inside he saw the toad sage and Tsunade inside talking for what it seems.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here don't you see I have to get ready for my class?" asked Tsunade reading over some papers.

"It seems like I could never hide from you." Said Jiraiya.

"I ask you again why are you here? I assumed you were peeping on women like you always do."

"Actually the toads summoned me and told me about a prophecy."

"Prophecy from the toads why don't you tell Minato?" She asked looking up. Jiraiya smile "I already told him back we need your help."

"It said that the chosen one is the child born from two great shinobi, and holds great power. He or she who gain the power of few will raise to make or kill the new world "Tsunade nodded slowly then just glare at him. "Why should I care?"

"Why? You see we think it's Mito so we need you to help us train her" Behind the door Naruto was shaking in rage at Mito taking another person out his life without trying.

"No, I have classes to teach and besides Naruto-kun is in them, I don't want to leave him behind.

"He is worthless right now, we need you to teach her your techniques."

"Naruto may be useless….-"Naruto hurry and left hearing her mother figure call him useless, he quickly ran to the streets of leaf village with tear flowing from his eyes. Reaching the house and race up the stairs to his room. Naruto lay there in silence letting the tears just flow without no worry.

"If only I had power maybe…...they will want me"

He got off the bed and look himself in the mirror putting one of his heads on it. "Damn it was all my efforts useless!" He unknowing channel his chakra covering his whole body in a blue glow. Feeling a pulse Naruto follow it into his closet finding the case the old man gave him. Looking it over the case was black with golden outline around it.

" _T-t-t-t-t-t-the c-o-de is perfection, you will know when it's time to open it."_

"This must be the right time then." He reach for the case putting it on his bed putting in the code. He open slowly revealing three cubes and a book. Picking up one of the cubs a strange weapon appear in Naruto hand, it was a long blade that had no handle, what shock him is the blade that was pure white blade with red glowing lining.

He swing it leaving a trail of red following behind it shortly, he smirk at this and begin to look into the case for more info. Looking at the book it was stances and complete information about the human body. Turning the next page he saw a photo of a brain with notes everywhere on the page.

 _Note #53 - It seem I made the breakthrough into a new power, the brain have a output of 120% which can only be obtain by reaching a point of full 100% full power. Through I realized that having a tail beast inside you will boost your brain to 120% if control their power._

 _Researching on a subject I found out that reaching 120% will raise your speed, strength and charka up 2x as strong as it is now. The con of it is that you will reach a state of weakness after using it._

 _Which is why I stole copy of Orochimaru curse mark research and apply it into a seal of my own which I call "Unlimited". For who whom which try the seal channel your chakra through the seal below and just wait for next orders._

 _One last thing to say each of these cubes have different powers._

 _White cube is my blade "Yukimura 1/3" its' mostly just a long blade that is good at cutting through a lot of things yes there is more versions but nevermind that for now._

 _Next is the yellow cube which is my "Narukami" it release a myriad of dangerous electrical volts. So if you need you need to have a long range battle this weapon is best for that._

 _The last one which is the black one is "IXA" it's have a gun-sword handle with a spiked pommel that was strong enough to cut the three tails shell._

 _Now learn well and make such that you carrier on my dream in making the most power seal._

 _By: Kishou Arima_

Naruto kept on reading it until he let the shock that him over. "With my teaching from her classes I should be able to use unlimited by the time I became a genin." Naruto remember how the man look and think he will take after he looks.

"Naruto Kishou." Naruto said to himself walking out his room with the suitcase in hand. Groaning to himself he found out he try to leave when they was having lunch. When he arrived at the dining room, he notice that they were staring and waiting for him, while Mito devouring her meal like a beast, especially since its ramen.

"Naruto what took you so long to get down and where this case come from?" Kushina ask looking over the design that seem to be well done.

"I am not hungry, I going out for some training I will be back soon."

That cause them all to pause and think about his words. "Wait Naruto it's too early for you to be training." Naruto froze at her words gripping his suitcase tight making his hand turn red.

"I am 12 year old the academy start in two more months so yeah I think it's the right time." The 12 young old said sighing walking closer to the door. Reaching for the handle it soon stop from a flash feeling someone grabbing his arm.

"What do you want minato?" Naruto said in a cold tone making minato flinch a little.

"I and your mom think we will wait until Mito turn 10 before you enter so you both can join at the same time." Naruto smack his hand away and open the door "Then I will show up again in two years then." Leaving the Namikaze family shock to the core.

Minato just laugh it off and look at his wife. "Don't worry he must be playing he will be back soon."

 **He just don't know Naruto was telling the trust.**

 **Ok how do you guys like this tell me what you think…..No! Flames it's already too hot in my house.**

 **By now you can tell that Naruto going to be labeled after Kishou Arima from Tokyo ghoul. So I don't know if this is a crossover since that's going to be the only thing in this from that anime. Just in case I am going to put it under crossover.**


End file.
